


Decompression

by loyallokigirl



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: Damn Resistance, blowing holes in his ship, making him share closets with Kylo Ren. Ugh.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Positivity Week 2020 day 4 prompt "First kiss"
> 
> I'm not super thrilled with the pacing of this, probably because it's the longest thing I've written in a while but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_**"Explosive decompression on Deck E. Repeat, explosive decompression on Deck E!"** _

" _No, really?"_

Hux couldn't stop the sarcasm that rang through his head, misplaced as it was in this moment. Gritting his teeth, he once again adjusted his hold on the support beam he was gripping on to for dear life, trying to strengthen his handle as air, debris and crew-members alike flew past him and out of the gaping tear in his ship. His precious Finalizer.

" _Filthy resistance scum, they'll pay for this."_

Of course, Hux would have to survive first, and it wasn't looking good. The emergency protocols had most likely gone in to effect and sealed off Deck E from the rest of the ship to contain the de-pressurization, but that only meant that the air and atmosphere quickly speeding out of the hole was radically limited. It would run out soon and leave him exposed to the vacuum of dead space.

" _I'll kill every last one of those ragtag animals."_

It never should have happened. An attack so quick and unexpected they'd barely had time to raise shields before half a dozen fighters had breached proximity and blasted various holes into his vessel. He'd been speeding towards the bridge from his quarters, where he'd barely had 5 minutes of personal time, when everything had exploded around him, the damage to the external hull one deck away severe enough that it blew out the separating wall and knocked him for six. Thankfully, he'd been able to grab onto one of the support pillars against the other wall, but his time was extremely limited.

 _"I **refuse** to die like this." _ He told himself, over and over, as he ignored the painful strain of his muscles and the difficulty he had breathing. " _Not a chance."_

Suddenly, he felt a sharper tug on his body, centered around his right arm, and found he couldn't fight against it. His arm was pulled away from the bar and his body tugging along with it. The strangest part was, he was being pulled _away_ from the breach. That's when he saw a black figure hovering in a doorway, arm outstretched in his direction.

Ren was there, and was using the Force to try and toss him into space. " _That kriffing_ _ **asshole.**_ _I'm not dying today so go to hell."_ Hux couldn't actually verbalize this of course, but he could sure as hell think it.

 _"I'm not trying to space you, moron. I'm trying to save you."_ Ren's exasperated voice echoed in his head as the pulling increased and Hux felt his body float towards Ren in the doorway, quite against his will at that.

Still, when Ren's hand finally grasped his arm and he tugged him into what turned out to be a tight closet, he felt slight relief at the solid touch. When Ren motioned and the door closed, thankfully sealing the loss of pressure out, Hux let himself sigh with relief. And once again when the air filtration system in the ceiling kicked in.

" _I'm not gonna die, how nice."_

_"You're welcome."_

Ren's sardonic response to his sardonic relief was noted, but Hux was too busy trying to convince his lungs to relax to bother with a retort. Ren on the other hand seemed fine, meaning the mask he wore had either protected him from the lack of air or was disguising his own struggles. Either way, Hux found himself envious of Ren's composure, which of course channeled right into a familiar, Ren-flavored hatred.

"How long will it take them to fix this?" Ren asked, confirming that he wasn't in fact out of breath.

Clearing his dry, sore throat, Hux croaked out, "I'm not sure. Depends on how severe the damage is. And how long it takes them to eradicate the vermin that did this. Right now, that will be their priority, as it should be."

"Really," Ren droned, looking around the small space as though looking for an alternate way out. One Hux knew he wouldn't find, closets tended to be rather isolated on this ship. "Not rescuing their General?"

Rolling his eyes, Hux finally managed to slow his breathing to relatively human levels, "Neither their General nor anyone else would matter should the ship be destroyed Ren, They'll free us once they know there'll be a ship to free us on to."

At that, Ren reached up and with a hiss removed his helmet, "Well then, sounds like we'll be here for a while. Might as well get comfortable." Setting his helmet down, Ren folded his large form into a seated position and sighed deeply, gearing himself up for a long wait.

Hux, as was always the case when Ren took off that blasted bucket, tried very hard not to notice the other man's fine features and his deep, rich eyes. It was frankly unfair that such an irredeemable, bratty pest like Ren was not only granted immense power but immense beauty as well. It was yet more evidence for Hux that there was no justice in the universe.

Firmly telling his mind to shut the hell up, Hux hummed in agreement with Ren's previous assessment, and tried to find himself somewhere to sit the wait out but he found that Ren's long legs took up the entire space opposite him, leaving Hux nowhere to sit but squashed into a tiny space against the back, durasteel wall and Ren's bulk. With sturdy racks of various boxes and containers lining either side, making for poor back support, it was already going to be an uncomfortable time, but trust Ren to make it more so.

"Scoot over, I want to sit down too." Hux asked, scowling down at Ren and making a shooing motion with his hand.

Ren simply raised an eyebrow, "To where? I'm up against the door and I can't fold my legs up anymore. Just sit there." He said, pointing to the tight space Hux stood in and sounding far too amused.

Hux wanted to argue, he really did, but Ren was actually right. He was pressed up against the door and his legs where bent practically to his chest. Huffing loudly, but not wanting to seem petty or fussy, Hux turned carefully and set about navigating his own not insignificant bulk into the tiny space. After a little wriggling and adjusting, and some disgruntled sounds from Ren at being jostled - "Don't be a child, Ren" - he found himself pressed, shoulder to shoulder with the man. His legs were uncomfortably bent at an angle against the other rack and he briefly tried to use his foot to shift one of the boxes aside so he could stretch his legs into the gap but it just bumped up against another box and stayed still.

"Well," He said quietly, feeling himself press slightly closer to Ren with every breath, "At least we're not dead I suppose."

"Try not to sound too happy about that." Ren drawled with a slight smile, leaning his head against a shelf and staring in to space.

"I would have thought you'd celebrate my death." Hux said, also staring forward and clasping his hands on his raised knee's, "Perhaps I'd be replaced with someone you could scare into giving you whatever you want."

In the corner of his eye, he saw Ren turn to him slowly and raise an eyebrow, "That's a good point, maybe I shouldn't have bothered saving you."

Hux didn't want to look at Ren in turn, their close proximity would leave their faces far to close together for Hux's comfort - or sanity - but he replied all the same, "Why did you? Save me I mean?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ren replied easily, causing Hux to immediately break his rule and look at Ren in shock. His heart absolutely did _not_ flutter to find the other man's golden brown eyes so close, allowing him to see the fibrous variations in color. Nor did it speed up slightly at such a close view of those stars-damned lips, so soft. And his breath certainly didn't catch as he realised Ren had several tiny speckles of brown dotting his skin, like constellations.

"Why ..." Hux croaked, clearing his throat and trying not to die of embarrassment, "Why would you. You hate me?"

Smiling slightly - and looking far, _far_ too handsome while doing so - Ren softly replied, "No, you hate me. I'm just following your lead."

Hux was as surprised as Ren at the undignified snort that came from his mouth, "Since when do you follow my lead in anything?" He practically yelled, incredulous. Ren's smile grew, apparently thoroughly amused and Hux's little loss of composure.

"I do, when I agree with you. I'm just not one of your little lackeys bending over backwards to kiss your ass."

Hux opened his mouth to deny that his crew did that, saw Ren's smirk and raised eyebrow, and had to concede that OK, _some_ of them did do that. Still, "I'm not a complete tyrant Ren, I can handle being contradicted, but you seem to make it your mission to irritate me sometimes."

"Oh, I do," Ren said smugly, openly grinning now, "You are very fun to pester, Hux. You get all pompous and uptight, it's pretty great."

Sitting up straighter and narrowing his eyes, Hux gasped, "I do _not_ how _dare_ you. I am ..." Now Ren was straight up laughing at him, making Hux sag with a huff as he realized he'd just thoroughly proven Ren's point. "Oh shut up." He muttered, only making his temporary cell mate laugh more. It was a lovely sound honestly, lyrical and smooth, but Hux would rather die by fire that admit that.

"You think my laugh is lovely?" Ren asked, looking more surprised now than amused.

Hux's eyes widened as he realized he'd thought that thought too damn loudly. Staring straight ahead and avoiding Ren's gaze like the plague, Hux said stiffly, "In a purely objective sense, I suppose. It doesn't mean anything."

He felt Ren shift a little next to him, turned slightly to face him. Hux was tense as a bow string, hoping that Ren would let it go. He also found his _traitor_ brain so panicked at the idea of Ren picking up on his previous lustful thoughts that it very _unhelpfully_ replayed every one of them in his head. Probably putting on a nice little humiliating show for the other man to use against him forever.

He was just about to jump to his feet and take his chances with the emptiness of space when he felt a tentative touch to his chin. Jumping slightly, Hux turned his head to find Ren staring at him with an odd look on his face, his hand raised and his first two fingers resting under Hux's chin.

"You think about me?" Ren whispered, his voice much deeper than usual. "You ... you _want_ me?" He sounded stunned, breathless at the thought of it as though it had never occurred to him as possible before.

Captivated by the passion in those big, brown eyes, Hux felt helpless to do anything but nod and confirm his deepest shame.

Hux's breath stuttered as Ren's eyes darted down to his lips, darting his tongue out to wet his own full and beautiful lips before leaning in slightly. Those brown eyes found their way back to Hux's own, looking for any sign that the advance was unwelcome.

As stunned as Hux was by this turn of events, they were most certainly welcome.

He felt Ren's hot breath against his lips a half second before the warm pressure of a kiss. Upon that first point of contact, Hux knew he was lost. Pressing forward, he applied more intention into that shy touch and let out a shaky breath when Ren _whined_ and pushed forward too. Hux felt a hand move to the back of his neck as well as a smooth tongue against him, prompting him to part his lips and eagerly accept Ren's attempts to lick his way into Hux's mouth.

Their tongues moved together, wet and hot and utterly incredible, when they were startled apart by a sharp voice over the intercom.

" _**Resistance fighters have retreated. All hands to damage control."** _

Licking his lips, still amazed at what had just happened, Hux looked shyly at Ren who looked back with much the same expression.

"Looks like we'll be out of here soon." Hux managed to say, voice deep and coarse, "It shouldn't take them long to erect an energy shield and allow for air circulation again."

"Good," Ren replied, breathy and intense in a way that made Hux's gut clench, "Good, good, good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not awkward per se, but not entirely comfortable either. They each now knew the other held desire for them, but neither wanted to be the one to make the first move, or ... second move, so to speak.

Eventually, they heard noises outside and Ren used the Force to determine the hallway was once again safe for humans. They both stood and, with an awkward nod Hux tugged on his tunic and set about to exit the room, unhappy but willing to leave so much unsaid.

However, before he could he felt a touch on his elbow and turned to Ren, who stared at him for a moment before, hesitantly, saying, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Taking a petty kind of solace in the fact that Ren seemed terrified at having just asked that, Hux smiled and nodded, "That sounds ... acceptable."

Sighing with relief and smiling, Ren seemed pleased. "Great, it's a date."


End file.
